1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to stringed musical instruments and in particular to the electric guitar and, or, the electric bass guitar.
2. Prior Art
In the last half century the electric guitar and bass have become an ever increasing popular means of musical expression. In terms of musical instruments the electric guitar/bass is a relatively new development. The arts industry has endeavored to keep up with the demand of quickly evolving techniques and demands of the artist.
One such endeavor is a guitar consisting of plural stringed instruments, e.g., two guitars. (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,222,959). In certain circumstances this type of guitar can be useful, e.g., where a band's personnel is limited and a piece of music needs more than one guitar playing. However each voice of this instrument must be played individually and therefore does not permit simultaneous multi voice play easily.
Later advancements in the arts industry were made by the creation of a double neck guitar enabling the artist to play two voices simultaneously. (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,319). However this type of instrument proves to be bulky and only one voice can be played per hand.
In an attempt to solve problems associated with configurations for multi voice stringed instruments, single neck multi voice instruments have been created by the arts industry. These attempts have included a combination bass and guitar with eight strings mounted on one face. (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,233). However this design changes the tuning of the guitar thus significantly altering traditional scale and chord structures. Furthermore the scale length of the bass would be the same as that of the guitar, thus it wouldn't produce a traditional bass sound. Another example exist of a bass and a guitar with 10 strings mounted on same neck. (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,101). Once again the scale lengths for the guitar and the bass are the same thus producing the same above described problem. Also the neck on the above described guitar proves to be rather bulky.
Other attempts have included a single neck guitar with a plurality of faces that rotate. (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,101). This guitar rotates on two bearings set at the top and bottom ends of neck. Although this instrument is useful for steel guitar, it substantially changes proper playing position for a standard guitar. Furthermore due to the bearings placement and lack of a body the guitar rest against the artist body hindering simultaneous multi voice play.